This invention relates to the drying of petroleum cuts with a low water charge that are to be treated in units whose operation is sensitive to the presence of water in their charges.
A method for reducing the quantity of water in the charge of an isomerisation unit for paraffin base hydrocarbons with a water content that ranges between 0.5 and 5 ppm, is described in the British document GB 1 426 401 A dated Feb. 25, 1976.
According to this method, to reduce the water content to below 0.5 ppm, the paraffin base hydrocarbon charge is put in contact with a solid drying chemical agent whose active surface ranges between 1 and 500 m2/g.
The dried charge is then isomerized at a temperature ranging between 50 and 350xc2x0 C., in the presence of hydrogen, by passing over a catalyst.
According to one of the methods of execution of this method, the drying chemical agent is a support that is chemically inert to water, on the surface of which are deposited chemical compounds that easily combine with water. The chemical compounds can he either alkaline metals, such as potassium or sodium, or easily hydrolysable metallic chlorides, such as aluminum chloride.
This method has the disadvantage of needing costly and voluminous equipment that is hard to install on existing units in order to be implemented.
Furthermore, when the solid chemical agent has reacted with the water from the hydrocarbon charge, it cannot be regenerated and must be replaced.
Another method for drying a hydrocarbonic charge consists in passing said charge in dryers through a bed of adsorbent product that holds the water back through molecular interaction.
The adsorbent product is usually alumina or a molecular sieve. It progressively saturates with water and must be periodically regenerated.
Generally, two dryers are arranged parallel to each other where one is in regeneration mode while the other is carrying out the drying.
When the hydrocarbonic charge is passing through the dryer, the water is contains is adsorbed over a transfer area, that moves from the entry point to the exit point of the dryer as the adsorbent becomes saturated.
The width of this transfer area depends on the operating conditions, the periodicity of the regeneration of the adsorbent and of its aging.
At the beginning of the adsorption cycle, the transfer area is close to the entry point of the dryer and the water content of the charge when it exits is very low. At the end of the adsorption phase, the transfer area is close the to the exit point of the dryer and it could happen that the charge then only encounters adsorbent saturated with water.
This phenomenon results in a very rapid increase of the charge""s water content at the dryer""s exit point.
As the detection limit of the devices that measure the charge""s water content is in the 0.1 ppm by weight range, when such a content is detected, the operation of the hydrocarbonic charge treatment unit has already experienced harmful effects, such as a significant deactivation of the catalyst in the case of an isomerisation unit.
The object of this invention is precisely to correct said disadvantages and provide an economic, efficient and safe method for drying a hydrocarbonic charge.
With this end in view, it proposes a method for drying a charge from a unit that treats petroleum cuts with a low water charge, characterized in that this charge is injected with a quantity of a chemical compound chosen from the group consisting of:
a metal halide replaced by hydrocarbonic radicals with a formula of M1XyR1nR2m where M1 is a metal chosen from the group consisting of aluminum, gallium and indium, X is a halogen, R1 and R2 are hydrocarbonic radicals, the value or y is 1, 2 or 3, and the values of m and n are either 0 or 1, the sum of n and m is not equal to zero and the sum of y, n and m is equal to 3,
a metal halide replaced by hydrocarbonic radicals with a formula of M2XzR1jR2kR3l where M2 is a metal chosen from the group consisting of titanium, tin, germanium and zirconium, X is a halogen, R1, R2 and R3 are hydrocarbonic radicals, the value of z is 1 or 2 and the values of j, k and l are either 0 or 1, the sum of j, k and l is not equal to zero, and the sum of z, j, k and 1 is equal to 4,
a metal compound replaced by hydrocarbonic radicals with a formula of M3R1R2R3R4 where M3 is a metal chosen from the group consisting of titanium, tin, germanium and zirconium, and R1, R2 and R3 are hydrocarbonic radicals,
a metal compound replaced by hydrocarbanic radicals with a formula of M4R1R2R3 where M4 is a metal chosen from the group consisting of aluminum, gallium and indium, R1, R2 and R3 arc hydrocarbonic radicals
where the quantity of the chemical compound injected is at least equal to the quantity necessary for all the water contained in said charge to react by hydrolysis with said chemical compound.
The hydrocarbonic radicals R1, R2, R3 and R4 are preferably chosen from the alkyl or aryl groups.
When the water content of the charge, expressed by weight, is less that 1 ppm, the quantity of chemical compound injected is advantageously less than 1% by weight of said charge.
Preferably, the quantity of chemical compound injected is less than 100 ppm by weight and, even more preferably, less than 1 ppm by weight of said charge.
In a preferred mode of execution, the method of the invention is implemented by previously diluting the quantity of chemical compound injected in at least a hydrocarbon.
The hydrocarbon for the dilution can namely be chosen from the paraffin base hydrocarbons that contain 5 or 6 carbon atoms.
Alternatively, the hydrocarbon for the dilution can be chosen from the naphthenic hydrocarbons that contain 5 or 6 carbon atoms.
When the unit that treats the petroleum cut is an isomerisation unit that consists of a section that dries the charge and a reaction section, linked by a connecting pipe, the chemical compound can be injected into said connection.
Lastly, in this form of implementation, the connecting pipe can advantageously be provided with a mixing device arranged downstream from the point of injection of the chemical compound.
Therefore, the device in the invention provides an economical and efficient means for drying hydrocarbon charges at the entry point of treatment units that are sensitive to the presence of water.
On the one hand, it does not require that the refineries make any significant additional investments. On the other hand, the chemical compounds injected into the hydrocarbon charge according to the method as set forth in the invention hold hydrocarbon radicals that allow them to better solubilize in the charge and therefore make it easier to improve the sought dehydration.